Atik Sul
"The thousand islands of Atik Sul." The island nation of Atik Sul (AK) found a balance between native and foreign influences. Accepting help from Pelassinia to modernize, Atik Sul maintains an independent government run by native-born citizens. Corruption and bribery are continuing problems however, with wealthy elites worldwide purchasing their own islands and performing business outside of official jurisdiction. Atik Sul is in conflict with the Arastean nations of Raleon and Lucelle over claims of the Sarogan Islands. Support from Pelassinia to act as an ally against Guowai helped structure Atik Sul's political, economic, and military philosophies. History 576 DM - Ancient artifacts reveal a migration onto the major island of Atik Sul by tribal groups from the Sarogan Islands. 376 DM - The Tablet of Lanta mentions the first ruler of Atik Sul by name - Yata the Tongueless. Geography Atik Sul is comprised of one major island, Atik Sul, one sister island, Uyo Sul, and thousands of minor and smaller islands, formally known as the Sarogan Islands. Though the Sarogan Islands are considered contested territory, with both Raleon and Lucelle staking claims, the islands are firmly held by Atik Sul through its military and diplomatic dealings. Nilaman Towns and Cities Orante Port Lanta Sonco Fort Sapagal Pecson Macalipa Baal Calbrabas Ceniz Port Fort Apal Cloister Island Elsewhere * Cabot Bay - * Etesian Archipelago - * Iqan Island - People Factions * Home Guard - * 76th Island Hoppers - * Sulian Expeditionary Force - * Semiprolean Council - * Rumsmith Guild - Rum is one of the nation's primary export with companies like Diamond Shine, Islander's, and Sulian Cane drank worldwide. These big three form the main leaders of the Rumsmith Guild, which oversees the manufacture and sale of rum in the nation. Smaller rum companies exist within the guild, but find it hard to flourish in the current triopoly. * Two Wings Association - Notables * Government Semiprolean Council Military Much of the modern military of Atik Sul has been influenced by Pelassinian strategies and technology. With an influx of planes, airships, and military instructors from their ally during the Sarogan Islands War with Raleon; Atik Sul's military isn't one to be trifled with. Air Like Pelassinia, their air force has adopted a more plane-centric philosophy, with floating biplane squadrons secretly deployed throughout Atik Sul and across dozens of the Sarogan Islands. Its airship contingent consists of 8 vessels squadroned under the 76th Island Hoppers. * 2 Pelassinian Carriers * 2 Pelassinian Refueling Ships * 4 Vernese Torpedo Ships Hit and run tactics are most favored by the Sulian air force (known as Taktika Anino), with observation and scouting operations being critical to its success. Seasoned by the many battles and border skirmishes over the Sarogan Islands, it's not unheard of for the Sulians to mount large swarms of biplanes - known as the Balbo Wing - to attack critical bases and convoys in major actions. The biplane stations scattered across the Sarogan Islands are considered the first line of defense by the nation, being the most distant from the main island. Sea The most powerful arm of the Sulian military, the navy has a large complement of personnel and vessels at their disposal. Island patrols are a daily routine, with a strong focus on keeping an eye on the sea borders with the Guowai Confederacy. Land Unlike the other two branches, the army is the smallest arm of the Sulian military. The Home Guard tend to the peace and order of Atik Sul proper and Uyo Sul, while the Sulian Expeditionary Force are tasked with island hopping, base building, and occupation. Since the end of the Sarogan War, little advancement has occured, with the army held firm by a tentative peace treaty with Raleon. Newspapers Front Page * Balbo Rally - The annual Balbo Rally is set to take place with hundreds of pilots applying for the grueling endurance race. Gossip Column Classifieds * Island Stock Runs - Category:Nations